Esai
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sirius menghabiskan liburan Natalnya di Hogwarts yang sepi. Suatu hari saat Ia sedang duduk termenung di kamar asrama memikirkan teman-temannya, Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam laci Remus..


**Esai**

By: Remus Black

Sirius mendapati dirinya melamun memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Pekarangan Hogwarts sepenuhnya berwarna putih tertutup salju. Suasana di luar bagaikan tak bernyawa seperti habis kena patroli Dementor. Bahkan Sang Pohon Mahakuat, Dedalu Perkasa, seolah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menebas apapun yang berada dalam jarak jangkau dahannya. Bagian atas danau sebagian membeku dan Sirius berani taruhan barangkali para Duyung yang tinggal di bawah sana saling memaki kedinginan dan berharap bahwa mereka dapat menyalakan api dalam air.

Liburan Natal baru saja dimulai dan pagi-pagi sekali, tanpa membangunkannya, James, Remus, dan Peter telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk sekedar merayakan Natal bersama handaitaulan.

Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Sirius untuk tidak melewatkan waktu bersama keluarganya dalam kesempatan apapun. Ia menganggap Hogwarts sebagai rumahnya dibandingkan tempat apapun di dunia ini.

Sirius menghembuskan napas ke kaca jendela, membuat sebuah lingkaran uap besar dan mengaburkan pemandangan di luar sana. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan mulai mengukir huruf-huruf di atas permukaan kaca berembun itu.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs.

Ia mengangkat telunjuknya dengan nelangsa dan mulai menghapus ketiga nama yang lainnya sehingga hanya ada satu nama yang terpatri di atas permukaan berembun itu.

Ia tersenyum kepada huruf-huruf indah yang membentuk nama yang juga indah itu dan membuat bingkai berbentuk hati di sekelilingnya.

Sambil melamun, Sirius terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya di bingkai berbentuk hati yang tadi Ia buat sendiri. Setelah itu Ia bangkit dan memandang ke sekeliling kamar asrama sambil berjalan perlahan menyusuri ranjang-ranjang putih yang tak berpenghuni. Ia berhenti di salah satu tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirnya.

Ia tahu ini agak sedikit lancang, tapi tangannya telah bergerak menuju laci meja di samping tempat tidur dan membukanya. Ia menemukan beberapa perkamen dan kertas putih terdifusi menjadi satu dalam tumpukan harmonis diantara beberapa pena bulu cadangan yang Ia lihat di dalam laci itu.

Semudah menemukan cat warna kuning dalam kanvas hitam, Ia menemukan satu benda yang begitu mencolok serta sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah perkamen, dengan pinggiran yang sepertinya sengaja dibakar sehingga menimbulkan kesan hangus yang dramatis, juga tintanya yang sudah pudar di sana sini menambah kesan antik tersendiri bagi perkamen yang kelihatannya belum tua itu.

Di pojok kanan, Ia dapat melihat tulisan,

_25 Oktober 1977_

Hampir dua bulan yang lalu, pikirnya pada diri sendiri, kira-kira apa isi perkamen ini? Sebegitu pentingnyakah sampai perlu diberi tanggal segala?

Maka untuk mengetahui jawabannya, Sirius menggerakkan bola matanya turun menjelajahi perkamen. Lalu Ia menemukan sebuah tulisan lagi,

_Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_

_s__ebuah esai_

_**Seandainya Saya Adalah Seorang Leglimens**_

_Oleh: Remus John Lupin, Tahun 7, Gryffindor_

Sirius mengernyit. Bukankah tugas ini sudah lama sekali?, tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dan Remus belum mengumpulkannya? Tidak mungkin. Dan memang dilihat dari cara penulisannya yang tercoret di sana-sini, sepertinya ini tugas yang gagal sehingga Remus enggan mengumpulkannya dan memutuskan untuk membuat yang baru saja.

Holy sh!t, itu berarti sama saja dua kali kerja dan Sirius tahu hanya Remus yang sanggup melakukannya. Yah, tak heran, anak rajin seperti dia...

Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak menggali ingatannya lebih dalam tentang betapa rajinnya Remus karena Ia tahu kalau hal ini sudah dibahas, pasti akan sulit baginya untuk berhenti. Karena topik ini seolah tak pernah habis jika dibicarakan.

Maka Ia memutuskan untuk mulai menelaah saja perkamen yang sekarang ada di genggamannya.

_Esai ini diajukan untuk melengkapi tugas akhir tengah semester __bagi pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam._

Sirius memutar bola mata, formal amat sih... Kalau dia pasti langsung menulis inti masalah dan solusi. Selesai.

Ia kembali memandang tulisan rapi di atas perkamen hangus itu.

_Leglimens, salah satu cabang ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi yang kalau secara etimologi dapat diartikan sebagai orang yang dapat melakukan Leglimency, yaitu melihat ke dalam pikiran seseorang sedalam yang dimauinya. Sebagai contoh, seorang Leglimens dapat mengetahui lawan bicaranya bicara jujur atau tidak. Seorang Leglimens bahkan bisa mengetahui masa lalu yang paling ditutupi sekalipun._

_Yang menguntungkan jika menjadi seorang Leglimens adalah ketika kita butuh pendapat orang lain mengenai diri kita hal yang harus dilakukan adalah cukup menatapnya dan pura-pura mengajaknya bicara sementara kemampuan Leglimency kita mengebor pikirannya sampai ke dalam. _

_Lain halnya dengan Occlumency. Cabang ilmu sihir yang juga tinggi ini mempunyai definisi yang berkebalikan dengan Leglimency. Seorang Occlumens dapat menutup pikirannya sehingga tidak dapat tertembus oleh seorang Leglimens. Keadaan seperti ini tentu saja tidak menguntungkan untuk seorang Leglimens._

_Kembali ke topik utama,__ seandainya saya adalah seorang Leglimens, dunia yang berputar di sekeliling saya tentunya berubah 180 derajat._

Jawaban yang klise, pikir Sirius, namun Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus terlena dengan tulisan tangan Remus yang rapi dan rapat-rapat. Dan yang membuat Ia senang adalah Ia akan terus bertemu tulisan-tulisan itu lagi selama tiga puluh senti ke bawah.

Ia meneruskan membaca,

_Jika saya adalah seorang Leglimens, orang pertama yang akan saya lihat pikirannya adalah teman seasrama saya, yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat saya sekaligus cinta pertama saya._

Sirius terdiam. (A/N: dari tadi juga terdiam kalee)

Lalu Ia meneruskan membaca,

_Sepertinya akan menarik kalau saya dapat menyusuri pikirannya. Orang ini selalu membuat penasaran. Tingkah lakunya yang tak dapat ditebak seolah selalu mengundang siapa saja untuk menguliti bagian atas kepalanya serta mengambil sampel otaknya untuk diteliti._

Sirius menggetarkan bahu sambil meringis membayangkan deskripsi kejam yang digambarkan Remus dalam esainya. Mungkin anak ini kebanyakan nonton film Muggle yang bertema psikopat, pikirnya sambil merinding.

Sungguh tidak beruntung orang yang disukai Remus itu, pikirnya lagi.

_Seandainya saya dapat membaca ke dalam pikirannya, pertama-tama saya akan mencari tahu dulu kira-kira __orang dengan kriteria seperti apa yang Ia cari untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupnya. Lalu saya akan berpikir apakah saya cukup memenuhi kriteria tersebut. Kalau ternyata tidak, saya akan memasukkan memori palsu ke dalam pikirannya dengan terus menyediakan visualisasi yang berwujud diri saya sendiri sampai dia akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada saya._

_Astaga, _freak _banget nih orang, _batin Sirius. Tak disangkanya ternyata Remus sangat gigih (bahkan agak berlebihan) kalau sudah menyangkut soal cinta. Makin kasihanlah dia terhadap orang yang disukai Remus itu.

_Jika saya adalah seorang Leglimens, saya ingin memastikan bahwa setidaknya ada satu memori tentang saya di dalam pikirannya. Misalnya tentang saya dan dia yang sedang duduk berdua saja dan membaca buku sambil minum jus labu segelas berdua, atau tentang kami yang tengah bercanda ria di Ruang Rekreasi ditemani indahnya suasana malam ditambah dengan bunyi keletakan api perapian yang menghangatkan suasana. Kami akan saling bertautan tangan dan mulai berkata satu sama lain tentang betapa bahagianya perasaan kami._

Sirius tergelak-gelak. Seorang Remus yang hampir tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang kehidupan cintanya ternyata punya imajinasi manis seperti barusan. Lucu juga kalau bisa melihat dia melakukannya.

_Lalu kami akan turun ke karpet Ruang Rekreasi dan mulai menari _tango _(semacam tarian Muggle dengan gerakan cepat yang dinamis) dan membiarkan telinga saya merasakan detak jantungnya._

_Ngaco banget nih orang..._pikir Sirius sambil tersenyum geli. Kenapa isi esainya begini? Tingkat relevansinya jadi menurun, agak melenceng dari topik utama dan malah menceritakan tentang khayalannya sendiri tentang orang yang disukainya alih-alih berandai-andai tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Leglimens.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Remus enggan mengumpulkan tugas yang isinya terlalu sentimentil ini, bahkan bagi Sirius, yang kadang-kadang suka bersikap sentimentil.

Ia menggeleng prihatin lalu membaca lagi,

_Hal yang paling penting tentu saja adalah menyusuri pikirannya saat ujian. Saya heran, orang malas belajar seperti dia bisa dengan mudahnya meraih nilai Outstanding. Sedangkan saya... sudahlah, orang-orang bilang saya pintar, tapi nilai-nilai saya yang berlabel Outstanding bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari Salamander Air yang sangat sedikit itu._

Sirius berusaha mencerna kira-kira siapa orang yang disukai Remus ini. Otak pintar? Oh, mungkin Lily Evans, tapi... tunggu dulu, Lily Evans bukan termasuk orang yang malas belajar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau James? Otak pintar tapi malas belajar. Cocok!

Untuk sementara Sirius berkesimpulan bahwa orang yang disukai Remus adalah James. Walaupun kedengarannya agak... di luar kebiasaan.

_Seluruh __sekolah pastilah mengakui kalau dia memang agak sedikit sombong. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kepintaran dan kepopulerannya yang menyilaukan, Ia bagaikan membuat bayangan besar yang menutupi seluruh Hogwarts, memaksa orang untuk terus tunduk di bawah bayang-bayangnya. _

Tuh, 'kan, siapa lagi kalau bukan James, pikir Sirius geli. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai membaca lagi,

_Dengan segala daya tarik yang dipunyainya, Ia menjadi primadona di seluruh Hogwarts. Dirinya begitu terkenal tidak hanya di kalangan anak Slytherin yang selalu diganggunya (khususnya Severus Snape, terkadang __saya merasa kasihan terhadapnya, hanya __**terkadang**__lho...) tapi juga di seluruh asrama. Ia bahkan membentangkan sayap anggunnya sampai ke kalangan guru-guru. Saya selalu punya kesan bahwa Profesor McGonagall tertarik terhadapnya. Astaga._

Sirius tertawa liar dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bantal. McGonagall? Menyukai James? Kok rasanya Remus terlalu berlebihan ya? Yang ada justru McGonagall sering terlihat memberikan James detensi. Oh, mungkin karena McGonagall ingin terus berada bersama James...

_Saya juga ingin tahu perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap wanita. Ia terlihat terus mengernyitkan hidung ketika mendapati satu-dua wanita mengerling genit ke arahnya. Apakah sebenarnya Ia membenci wanita, inilah yang selalu membuat saya penasaran. Di lain sisi, saya tentunya tidak dapat menyalahkan para wanita itu kalau mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha membuatnya terpesona sekali saja. Saya mengerti perasaan mereka. Karena, seperti yang saya sudah jelaskan di atas tadi, selain populer, Ia juga cukup tampan, itulah kenapa saya menyukainya._

Wah, cinta memang buta, pikir Sirius lagi, bagaimana mungkin James dibilang tampan dan populer di kalangan wanita? Ada-ada saja...

Kecuali kalau tebakan Sirius dari tadi salah. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan James yang disukainya. Tapi siapa lagi yang dapat memenuhi deskripsi yang dari tadi sudah ditulisnya panjang lebar itu? Meskipun detil terakhirnya kurang cocok.

James bukanlah pembenci wanita. Kalau itu benar, tidak mungkin ia mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk seorang Lily Evans selama enam tahun ini dan jadian dengannya di tahun ketujuhnya ini.

_Satu hal lagi yang saya ingin baca dari pikirannya adalah pendapatnya mengenai orang seperti saya. Dia selalu berbuat baik untuk saya dan mau tak mau saya dengan sangat berharap berpikir bahwa kelihatannya dia juga menyukai saya._

_Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika dia memanggil nama saya? Apa juga yang dipikirkannya ketika kami duduk berdua saja di Ruang Rekreasi? Juga hal yang kira-kira membuatnya selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur hanya kepada saya dan bukan James atau Peter adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benak saya yang dari dulu nampaknya akan mustahil terjawab kalau saya bukanlah seorang Leglimens._

Sepertinya Sirius mengenal orang ini: Cerdas, malas belajar, penuh kharisma, populer, disukai para wanita, dan yang terpenting, _selalu_ mengucap selamat malam hanya kepada Remus seorang karena Ia tahu James dan Peter tentunya tidur lebih awal untuk persiapan menyelinap ke dapur setiap malamnya.

Bagaimana bisa orang itu yang ternyata disukai Remus?

_Maka, akhir kata dan kesimpulannya, seandainya saya menjadi seorang Leglimens , hal yang akan saya lakukan adalah menjelajahi setiap neuron-neuron saraf Sirius Black serta berusaha menguak berbagai rahasia hidupnya yang misterius tapi sungguh memikat seperti orangnya._

_Selesai._

Sirius menaruh perkamen di samping tempat tidur tanpa memandangnya. Dia masih _shock_ dengan kenyataan baru yang bertengger di pikirannya: Remus ternyata menyukai dirinya. Ia terkejut dan senang bukan main, karena dari dulu Ia juga menyukai Remus. Meskipun begitu, ada sedikit perasaan aneh mengganjal di ulu hatinya. Ia masih ragu-ragu apakah ini kenyataan atau ini hanyalah mimpi indah akibat dari meminum Teh Mimpi yang diberikan James beberapa hari yang lalu?

Sirius memang selalu menyukai Remus. Meskipun kurang populer seperti dirinya, Remus seolah punya sinar yang terpancar dari sisi jubahnya sehingga kemanapun Sirius menoleh, selalu terlihat olehnya Remus yang begitu bersinar diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang tiada terperi, Sirius meletakkan lagi perkamen itu di dalam laci dan membereskan semuanya seperti semula. Ia bergegas ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya—khususnya Remus—lewat perapian. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan semuanya. Meskipun risiko Remus untuk marah karena mengetahui Sirius membongkar lacinya juga berbahaya, Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bercerita kepada Remus tentang kelanjutan mereka berdua. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin Ia tanyakan.

Bicara tentang tugas, Ia teringat akan esainya yang juga bertopik sama seperti punya Remus. Ia terlalu malas mengerjakannya sehingga isinya pun tak karuan.

_Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_

_sebuah esai tiga puluh senti_

_**Seandainya Saya Adalah Seorang Leglimens**_

_Ditulis o__leh: Sirius Orion Black, Tahun 7, Gryffindor_

_S_

_E_

_A_

_N_

_D_

_A_

_I_

_N_

_Y_

_A_

_S_

_A_

_Y_

_A_

_A_

_D_

_A_

_L_

_A_

_H_

_S_

_E_

_O_

_R_

_A_

_N_

_G_

_L_

_E_

_G_

_L_

_I_

_M_

_E_

_N_

_S_

_Y_

_A_

_N_

_G_

_H_

_A_

_N_

_D_

_A_

_L_

_S_

_A_

_Y_

_A_

_A_

_K_

_A_

_N_

_M_

_E_

_L_

_I_

_H_

_A_

_T_

_K_

_E_

_D_

_A_

_L_

_A_

_M_

_P_

_I_

_K_

_I_

_R_

_A_

_N_

_A_

_N_

_D_

_A_

_T_

_E_

_N_

_T_

_A_

_N_

_G_

_E_

_S_

_A_

_I_

_Y_

_A_

_N_

_G_

_S_

_A_

_Y_

_A_

_B_

_U_

_A_

_T_

_D_

_E_

_N_

_G_

_A_

_N_

_S_

_U_

_N_

_G_

_G_

_U_

_H_

–

_S_

_U_

_N_

_G_

_G_

_U_

_H_

_I_

_N_

_I_

_Selesai._

_Tamat._

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Rupanya sudah cukup lama saya tidak menulis fanfiction. Ide ini muncul begitu saja saat saya sedang bosan memandang layar komputer dan memutuskan untuk mengetik saja semua yang ada di dalam kepala saya.

Untuk _beta reader_ saya yang tercinta, Sirius Lupin: kapan kau akan meneruskan fanfiction-fanfictionmu yang sudah berumur lebih dari tiga bulan itu? Saya penasaran dengan kelanjutannya taukk...


End file.
